I'm a what?
by Yaoilishus
Summary: With a sister who has cancer Ichigo works hard to earn as much money as he can. Not all too proud of what he does Ichigo runs into two old enemies of his. One thing though, neither of them remember him. Finding our what's up Ichigo would have to listen to them. Will Ichigo listen to them or ignore them and attact?
1. Chapter 1

Who could ever find out? Who could find out when I'm already disappearing at night? Life isn't easy. Money isn't easy to get. Having a sick sister doesn't help either. Especially when she's sick with cancer. And the only way for her to live is to pay a shit ton of money and have a nice hospital the has the proper tools to cure cancer.

It's sad seeing my own sister sick and depressed. She's not allowed to play outside for very long (or not at all). She loves playing soccer with her friends, she loves the outdoors. My sisters mean everything to me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe and happy. Even if it means becoming something that I wouldn't want to be ever. Something that is very dangerous for my wellbeing. But I don't care about my own wellbeing right now. I could care less. All I care about is see my sister happy again...

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 18 and a half years old. My father and my little sister Yuz run a family clinic in our own home. Normally it would be all of us running the clinic but with Karen sick and me working somewhere else there's not much you can do about that.

Ever since I can remember I can see the souls of the dearly departed. On other words. Ghosts. But that's not all, when I was about 15 this girl I ran into told me she was a Soul Reaper. I found out later that her name was Rukia. I laughed at her at first then she did this spell thing and I was paralyzed. Note to self, don't make her angry. My family was attacked by what she called a Hollow then she got too injured to fight and I had to become a Soul Reaper myself. A bit painful but it worked. I killed the Hollow and the rest is history.

There was this one time I had to battle these advice Hollows called Arrancars. They were really odd. Though it's been a few years now I still remember some of them. Grimmjow, a psycho maniac who almost always had a 'yours so dead' or 'I'm going to rape you' smile and look on his face. Ulquiorra, a seemingly emotionless person with two green trails the lead down from his eyes. Szayel, I don't want to think about him... That's all I remember right now. But I have work to do. To make her happy again. To see her smile, to see her laugh again.

"Strawberry. You're up in a minute." The man who is there just to make sure we get out on stage said to me.

And yes, a sage. Not sing. Not playing any sort of music. No, I dance to the music. I'm... a striper.

Not only that but at a gay strip club and bar. I forgot to mention that I'm kinda gay. And I'm a virgin. That's no help when men are begging me to have sex with them. They do get a little annoying sometimes. Especially when they're trying to stuff money into my straps and taking their sweet time so they can touch me.

"Your up, Strawberry cutie" He winks at me and blows me a kiss. I only nod and shiver a bit in disgust.

I slowly make my way out on the stage with long strides to show off my long and surprisingly thin legs. With a hand on my hip and swinging them, my hips, just a little. The men are giving out cat calls and growling (literally) with lust in their eyes. Better make it worth their while.

Pov change

Man, it's been a long night so far. Going from bar to bar. I got dragged to a gay bar and strip club. As boring as I thought it would be, it's not. I've only watch one male striper at this place so far. But now.

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I'm the Alpha of my pack of Arrancars (we can hide are masks if we so desire but me don't most of the time). Well, I was the Alpha till this man named Aizen came around and became Alpha. Which pissed me off tremendously. But now he's dead and none of us remember what happened while he was Alpha. All we know is that we never liked him at all.

There are other packs of Arrancars out there but not as strong as my pack. I'm the Alpha of my pack, I'm in charge in other words. Just below me are the Betas, then below them are Omegas. We don't have any Omegas for they are so hard to find. Being an Omega means you will most likely be treated like a Queen. Not King, for an Omega is like a female but with a twist to it that we have yet to understand. An Omega can be male or female. A male Omega is the hardest to find. So that's why I can't believe our luck.

That smell is unmistakable. It smells like a sweet fruit ready to be eaten. But, hidden underneath that wonderful smell was the smell of an Omega. A male virgin Omega to be specific.

I look to my left where Ulquiorra was standing to find him turning to look at me. We both looked at each other and nodded. Looking towards the stage where a Stripper was doing his thing. I looked at him. He had bright orange hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a mask unlike the previous Stripper. The mask almost looked like a Hollow's mask but wasn't. I need to talk to him. No. I _need_ him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great job, Strawbs" Jake said. He's the guy from earlier who winked at me

"Thanks" I wave him off

"Oh ya. Someone is looking for ya." He said holding out a sheet of paper

"Someone's always looking for me" I replied not interested.

"One had blue hair the other black hair and green stuff his eyes" He threw back at me.

"What? Let me see that" I turned to him in shock and he handed me the paper.

I open it to see a bit messy handwriting.

Dear Strawberry, I need to talk to you about something, kid. You're lucky that we found you first before any other packs did or they would of just taken you without thinking. I don't know how you haven't been taken away yet so I'm a bit impressed. Met us out back. We'll be waiting, kid.

"What type of letter is this? It doesn't even have the name or like a pen name of who wrote it..." I deadpanned.

" I don't know. I just deliver it." Jake said.

"I was talking to myself" I, yet again, deadpanned.

"Sorry" He nervous laughed.

"I'm out" I said waving the paper in the air and walking to the back exit.

"Bye, Strawbs"

I didn't bother to change clothes. I was wear a bright, tight, sparkling orange sleeveless shirt with tight red short shorts. I had some straps hugging my legs for men to stuff their money into. I wore a mask that looked alot like my visor mask that cover my whole face.

When I got to the back exit I stood there weighing the pros and cons. Sadly the pros outweighed the cons. So I pushed the door that lead to the back alley.

"About time you opened that door. You been standing there for like what? 5 minutes?" A familiar voice came from my right.

I looked over to see the one and only Grimmjow Jeagerjaques but without the animalistic jaw bone on his face standing up straight. Alive and well. How? Why? What? He's- he's-

"It was more like 2 minutes and 23 seconds, Grimmjow." Another familiar voice came from my left.

Stand to my left was Ulquiorra without the bone on his head. What the hell?

"Judging the scent he's giving off we've frightened him." Ulquiorra blandly said.

"What did we do to frighten you, Strawberry? Do you not get the little letter we ("You" Ulquiorra said with a hint of anger in his voice) sent " Grimmjow said looking at me with a curious look on his face.

"Ho-how? How are you-? How are you not-?" I could get a full sentence out.

"What? Kid, spit it out" Grimmjow grumble out.

"Do you not recognize me?" I said taking my mask off.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other. "No." They both said looking back at me.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?! Does it not ring a bell?" I practically yelled.

"Not at all, Ichigo. Thanks for telling us your name though." Grimmjow said rubbing his chin.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Ulquiorra Cifer! How do you not remember me?! I'm the one who took you both down along with the other Espada!" I was now huffing with rage. How do they not remember me! Are they messing with me? Do they have no respect?!

They looked at each other again. Completely confused. "How do you know our full names? Only those a part our pack know our first and last names." Grimmjow said

"Pack? What pack?" I looked at them confused relaxing out of reflexe. What are they talking about?

All of us stood there for a minute. Tension thin in the air waiting for a knife to cut it. I backed up close to the door just in case. I might have taken them down at one point but not both of them. And it's been awhile since I fought as a Soul Reaper. I didn't really want to be apart of that anymore unless I had to.(A/N- in other words anything that happens after the winter war didn't happen)

"What did you mean by you're 'the one who took you both done along with the other Espada'?" Ulquiorra asked breaking into the tension hanging in the air.

"The Winter War. Don't you remember? Aizen? Nothing?" I replied with my own questions.

"I don't know what this 'Winter war' is but I know who Aizen is." Grimmjow said hissing Aizen's name out like it was deadly.

"Aizen was an awful Alpha. That's what I remember about him. A guy who's now with us refuses to talk about it. His names Gin. Do you possibly know him? He might be helpful if you do." Ulquiorra wave his hand in a circle in the air.

"I remember Gin. I thought he was dead though. And no. I'm not going to Los Noches. I'm not going willingly anyway. I can stay for a while here if you guys go get him and bring him here. I'm willing to do that." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Ulquiorra could you go get Gin? I don't trust Ichigo enough for him not to go running off." Grimmjow said crossing his arms as well and looking at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra nodded and walked a little ways. Opening the gate to Los Noches and closed it behind him.

"I'm going to get changed if you don't mind." I said bluntly turning to the back door of the bar.

"I'll come with you. Still don't trust you. " Grimmjow said following me to the door.

I turned back around. "Ah, hell no. You are not coming with me. I won't run off. I just want to change out of this," I pointed at my clothes. "Into something I'm more comfortable in." I said

"But you look great in that outfit though." Grimmjow said with a smirk looking me up and down.

I grumble knowing I'm not going to get far with this. "Find. You can stand outside the changing room."

"That's fine with me. As long as I get a look at that ass." He said smacking my ass

" Hey!... Are you flirting with me?" I stood there staring at him.

"Maybe I am." He said rubbing his chin

"... Whatever..." I mumbled to myself

I opened the door and walk through the hall to the changing room. "Stay here." I said pointing at the floor by the changing room. He held his hand up in defense.

/a few minutes later\\\\\

"Are you about done in there? I'm coming in if you don't finish in the next minute or so." Grimmjow said from outside the changing room.

I open to door and walked out. I was wearing my white and red t-shirt with a skull looking thing in the middle of the shirt and a some blue skinny jeans. "I'm done. No need to be so antsy." I said with a hand on my hip cocking it to the side.

"Don't do that unless you want to be raped. Well it wouldn't be rape if you want it. " He said looking at me with a lustful gleam in his eyes.

I took a step back taking my hand off my hip. "Umm, no. I don't want to be raped..."

"Ummm... let's go see if Ulquiorra is back.." I said as I feel my face heat up

He licked his lips and nodded. He turned to head to the back door and I followed him.

He opened the door and walked out with me in tow. Outside Ulquiorra stood with Gin next to him. Gin looked at me with an unusual frown. "Long time no see, Ichigo Kurosaki. Didn't think I would ever see you again. I thought I told you all not to go to the human world." Gin said looking at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra they both looked at the ground and then looked at each other out the corners of their eyes.

Grimmjow then stood up straight. "I'm the Alpha though. What I say goes." He said.

"I told you for the safety of the pack. Why do no one listen to me? Don't answer that either of you." Gin ranted.

"Gin. Do you mind tell me what's up? Neither of them remember me. And I thought you were dead. Along with the rest of the Espada." I said crossing my arms over my chest yet again.

"It's a really long story, Ichigo." He said.

"I've got time." I said tapping my foot.

"Well,..."

 **A/N - I'm going to leave it there :) I know. What tease I am. Thank you to all the follower and favoriters. I really appreciate it. Would as like it if people review. Giving me feedback is helpful. Oh ya. I don't own Bleach or anything like that. I own Jake though. I just randomly came up with a name for him. Lol. Oh well. Till next time my yaoiers (That is what I'll call you guys from now on.) Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well..." Gin looked down at the ground.

"If you come with us he'll tell you. How about that? Plus we couldn't have someone for one of our rival packs trying to take you before we get a chance to get to know you." Grimmjow said look at me with a creepy smile. Though it wasn't as bad as the one he use to always have.

"What?! No! I'm not going anywhere!" I said practically throwing a hissy fit. "I still have to take care of my little sister before I do anything. Anything! With you guys."

"What's wrong with your sister? And which one? After the war was over both Yuz and Karen were perfectly healthy." Gin asked looking up at me.

"Karen. She's... she has cancer. She's not doing too well at that. My family doesn't have a ton of money so that's why I work here. It pays well. My family doesn't know I work here so keep your mouths shut." I ended with a glare.

"Cancer... I understand. That's horrible. Especially since she's so young. You have also lost someone already. I dupt you want to go through that again." Gin said looking back at the ground.

"'Already lost someone'? What do you mean by that?" Grimmjow looked confused and Ulquiorra nodded. I almost forgot that Ulquiorra was there. He's just so quiet.

Turning, I started to walk away in the opposite direction of them. I'm not in the mood for this. I felt a tear run down my face. I'm glad I turned away from them.

"Sorry, Ichigo. I should know that's a hard topic for you. And your dad especially." I laughed at the mention of my dad.

"He still has the poster up on the wall. Man. He never grows up I tell ya." I said shaking my head feeling better now because of the memories of my dad acting like a 2 year old.

"Well, let us take you home if you're leaving. Plus, I want to meet your old man." Grimmjow said chuckling.

"It's only proper edict to meet him." Ulquiorra hummed quietly.

"I don't know..." I said slowly thinking this throw.

"We'll just tell your family about you being a striper if you don't allow us to at least let us meet him." Grimmjow stated plainly as if it were no problem at all.

"Fine. Behave though. One false move and your ass is on a platter. Understood?" I pointed my finger at them, glaring. They all put their hands up in defense.

I nodded. "This way." I said walking in the direction of my home and they all followed.

Timeskip! Cuz I'm lazy :3

"Ichigo! Your home!" My dad tackled me to the ground.

"Dad. Get off me! You're crushing me!" I said hitting his back repeatedly.

He got off me and pick me up by the back of my shirt. "Sorry, Ichigo. But you always have to be pre-" He threw a punch at me. I simply dogged it and then grabbing his arm I flipped him on his back. "-Pared! He huffed out.

"That's my boy!" He said getting up patting me on the back. He looked over my shoulder. "Hey, Ichi. Who are your friends? I haven't seen theses ones just throw the window yet. Are they window jumpers too?" He asked me a million questions at once.

"'Window Jumpers'?" Ulquiorra blandly asked.

"Ya. Ichigo friends tend to jump through the windows. You are?" My dad looked at Ulquiorra holding his hand out.

"Ulquiorra."

"Gin, sir." The both shook his hand.

"Name's Grimmjow. Is Ichigo dating someone? He won't spill the beans." Grimmjow said smiling brightly and also shook his hand.

"Grimmjow!" I yelled.

My dad chuckled. "If you find out let me know. My little Ichi won't tell me anything anymore." He grabbed my cheeks and did the thing that grandparents do their grandchildren.

"Dad!" I groaned.

Gin, Grimmjow and even Ulquiorra chuckle. This was so embarrassing! I sound like a teenager girl now that I've thought about it.

"I'm not in a relationship with anyone. I swear. And no. I'm not into Orihime. She's not my type. Woman aren't my type." I mumbled the last part quietly to myself.

"Aww... What is my Little Ichi's type?" My Dad asked whining.

"I don't have a type."

"So you go for both males and females? Yes." Grimmjow said making it fairly obvious that he wants more than a friendship.

"Nope." Was all I said.

"So my baby Ichigo is into men? It's ok. Daddy still loves you!" My dad hugged me nearly to death. "And you." He pointed at Grimmjow. "Have to take good care of my Little Ichi!"

"Of course, sir. Why would I not? Ichi is a very beautiful young man." Grimmjow said bowing.

Before I could say anything the two of them were in a depth conversation about me. "Umm. Hey. Do I have a say in this?"

"Nope. Sorry, Ichi. But that's cuz Daddy might have found a perfect Suitor for you!" I stood there gaping.

Gin and Ulquiorra started chuckling again.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea." I said.

 **Hey ya. New update. Ummm. I don't know what to say right now really. Umm... Oh! How about I ask you some questions? I just did. Lol. Anyways have a couple questions that I'd like you guys to think about. 1) Do you like the story so far? 2) What do you think I could do to improve it? 3) Is there something you want to happen? Like get Ichigo kidnap, raped, have sex with Grimmjow cuz he's drunk, have had a gay relationship in the past or something along those lines. 4) Do you want to kinky stuff going on? You never know what someone wants. And that's about it for now. Feel free to answer these questions even if I have already finished writing the story. I could get more story ideas. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and/or reviewed you are my favorite people :3 Thank you for reading! Reviews motivate me to write more! Share with your fellow yaoi shippers or Grimmjow x Ichigo shippers! Till next time my yaoiers!**


End file.
